Blake Argenti
'' "... Prepare for... Unforeseen consequences. Have a wonderful day." History Part I, Point Insertion Blake doesn't know exactly when she was born, but she does know that 23 years ago (by his words), she was adopted by the current CEO of Argenti Corp to "get a fresher perspective on things". Might've also been how Blake isn't exactly the most normal of races, but only he knows, and all Blake gets when she asks is a smile. Growing up, Blake had quite a bit of leeway. Acting like a little brat at times to get her way (although suitably disciplined after), convincing certain people that she's a hundred percent angelic in nature and then acting like a demon to others... It did temper down later on, though. When she grew of suitable age, she was immediately employed by the corporation she grew up in, working to handle the most minor of trade deals, or filing paperwork, or... You know, busywork. Not too many major things... Though she did gain a fondness for space vessels. Part II, Entanglement In her spare time, she tinkered with machinery and circuitry of all kinds, seeing how she could add one plus one in different ways from the norm. As part of their ongoing manufacturing process, scrap wasn't too difficult to procure for use, so she had fun welding parts together. She even forged two special constructs, titled 'Hail' and 'Rain' respectively. Well, they aren't all that special, really, but Blake believes that they'll become special later! She just needs more time... Much more time, at this point. Learning how to make robots takes time. Eeeh, for now, one will act as a mobile vehicle, and the other's gonna act as a bodyguard, she decides. The years pass, and due to the efforts she put toward the company and her familial relation, Blake was assigned a company-built freighter to manage. Some might call this spoiling of an only granddaughter. She calls it... Eh, something for a job well done. Yeah. Definitely that. Part III, Red-Letter Day Of course, the corporation wouldn't let her go gallivanting about with her own freighter without a watcher, so on the day of their maiden voyage, they assigned her a cohort to follow her about and give advice. Other than that, their only assigned mission was to 'make profit', and thus, they went out to do just that!.. They might need to hire a few, ahm, mercenaries though... Whose bright idea was it to put little to no defenses on a freighter? Personality * Balanced * Contemplative * Quiet * Efficient * Focused * Thorough * Self-Critical Friends & Enemies Arguably, her best friends are Rain and Hail, her two mechanical companions. Though they often change forms many a time due to her tinkering... Well. They'll be her best friends after she figures the last little bit to that robot thing... Her other friend would be Uriah, her tiny spiny starfish. Y'know, the thing that usually just sits on her shoulder and waves? Yeah. Good friend. Aspirations The overarching goal of her grandfather's company, to profit, coincidentally aligns with her own; Albeit, instead of profit merely for the purpose of more profit, it's profit for the purpose of inventing better companions for herself. Preferably ones that don't charge so much.Category:Starjammer Player Characters